School Trips are Fun
by OliviaR5Warbler
Summary: Summer vacation, graduation and Europe. Throw in a whole lot of mischief and what do you get? Please enjoy. Thankyou xxx Rating may change
1. Preface

_A/N OK, so i've been reading a lot of Klaine fics recently and one about a trip to disneyland made me think. Summer vacation, graduation and Europe. Throw in a whole lot of mischief and what do you get? Please enjoy. Thankyou xxx_

Preface

Blaine couldn't sleep. He was just too excited. A month ago he had transfered to McKinley with Kurt, he didn't want to hide anymore. He wanted to experience the real world. And starting tomorrow he would. Tomorrow he as well as many other students were going on a tour of Europe as part of their Graduation celebrations. Only it wasn't technically a trip. More a holiday. A summer long holiday spent with Kurt and the rest of the Glee club. Even Mr Schue was going. All the language teachers were going as they could speak fluently in the different country's languages.

As they had technically left school, they were able to room with their parteners if they chose to. But they were being trusted and warned not to abuse that trust. Rachel was rooming with Finn, Quinn with Sam. Mercadees was rooming with the guy Kurt had set her up with. Things couldn't be more perfect. Also the New Directions were performing in tourist areas so this was like a goodbye tour for them all.

'Yeah,' Blaine thought, this was gonna be good.


	2. The Journey

Chapter 1

The mext morning Blaine drove to Kurt's house and waited for him to be ready. After waving bye to his parents, he, Kurt and Finn were off to pick Rachel up. Blaine had offered to take them so there weren't as many cars. And his new SUV had plenty of room for luggage.

Rachel was just saying bye to her dads as they arrived.

"Have fun!" They called as they drove off in the direction of McKinley.

On the busses on the way to the airport the entire Glee club took up one minibus. Rachel fell asleep in Finn's arms. The ride took an hour and everybody staff and students were buzzing with excitment. That was until, Kurt saw the plane and remembered his fear.

His hand tensed in Blaine's. Blaine looked at him confused. "Kurt, what's up?"

"I hate flying. I've never liked it. Ever since I saw the 'Final Destination' movie." Kurt admitted in a whisper.

"Babe, calm down, that's just a movie. If it helps, I won't leave your side. I promise."

Reluctantly Kurt agreed to this. Kurt and Blaine had seats on near the windw. They were in blocks of three and Mr Schue had gotten the seat next to them. Will sat next to the window, Kurt in the middle and Blaine by the isle. A young flight attendant became flirty with Blaine, who tried to ignore it. And they young girl walked off in a huff when Blaine turned to comfort Kurt with a kiss on the forehead. Her reaction was enough to make Will smirk and need to look out the window to hide it.

After a _'slightly'_ shakey take off, Blaine tried to distract Kurt. The flight would last at least eight hours. So he had a lot of time to kill. He had an idea when he saw Kurt yawning.

"Babe, why don't you get some rest, i'm sure you didn't get much sleep last night. I know what you're like when you don't get of your sleep." Mr Schue saw what he was doing and joined in the encouragement.

"He's right Kurt, look around, everyone was up really, they're all catching up on sleep. Even i'm going to get some shut eye."

"Trust me, once you're sleeping, time will fly and when you wake, we'll be ready to land. OK?" Blaine finished. Kurt looked at him and sighed.

"Alright, i'll try." Kurt held Blaine's hand tightly and rested his head on his shoulder. Once Kurt's eyes were closed Blaine mouthed 'thank you' to Mr Schue. Whom replied 'no problem'.

When Kurt opened his eyes, Blaine was no where. He almost shot from his seat but Mr Schue put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down. There were some unexpected turbulences and a flight attendant spilt wine on his shirt, he's just gone to change." Kurt nodded, and Will went back to reading his book.

"Hey, you're up I see." Blaine said sitting down again after shoving his stained shirt in his carry on.

"Mmm, how long 'til we land?"

"Not long, there was an announcement justr before I got up, about ten minutes before we land." He saw the suddenly panincked expression. "Put this in." He gave Kurt his Ipod setting it to a playlist of songs he had recorded while he was at Dalton. "Just relax, and think of the vacation we have ahead of us. OK?" Kurt nodded again and focused on the music. On Blaine's voice.

Six weeks. Six countries. And so much fun to have. Week one was to be spent in Paris. The students had access to Disneyland Paris, passes for musiums and important landmarks. They had a curfew of 11:30, unless they had agreed otherwise with a teacher, and no bedtime. So once at the hotel, they could spend their time doing whatever. But outside all the teacher's rooms would be a role call sheet. All teachers had one and students were told where they had to sign in every morning. If they hadn't by 12 their room would be checked. The teachers had the choice of a roommate or not. Will, had arranged to share with Emma as their relationship was in bloom and between them, they had all of the Glee kids on their sign in sheets. Also all of the teachers had one day each week they would stay at the hotel, around the pool or in their room incase they students needed them in an emergency. For the same purpose, the kids all had at least one teachers number from a school provided emergency cell.

Before Kurt knew it they had landed in Paris. It was past the curfew and many of them had Jet Lag, so they all checked in and went to bed. Thinking about the vacation ahead.


	3. Paris: Day One Monday

Chapter 2

Paris: Day One. (Monday)

Kurt woke to the shower running. He lay still for a while, not wanting to leave warmth of the bedsheets. A while later Blaine came out, wearing nothing but a towel. Kurt's eyes snapped shut and he listened to Blaine getting dressed. The zip on the suitcase, the sound of the denim as Blaine shook his jeans in order to air them out. He felt the matress sink as Blaine sat on the edge of the bed and caressed Kurt's face. His eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the light, cascading through the balcony screen doors.

"Morning." Blaine kissed his boyfriend softly on the lips.

"Morning," Kurt whispered.

"What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know, can we decide over breakfast? It's too early to think."

"OK, get dressed. Then we can go sign in."

"OK," Kurt said sitting up and heading to the bathroom.

When he came out of the bathroom, Kurt was slightly disapointed to find Blaine wearing a shirt. But when he saw what was on the bed he forgot all about it. He didn't see Blaine turn and watch him as he looked at the package.

"It was a graduation present." Blaine spoke up, leaning against the doorframe, folding his arms. "But, since I was ordering it from here, I figured just have it delivered."

"Blaine, it's it's, I can't think of words. They just won't come."

It was a pair of dark skin tight jeans, with a plain white shite and cardigan. Blaine really knew his style.

"Blaine it's beautiful. Thankyou. So much." Kurt aproached his boyfriend and kissed him roughly on the lips. Blaine resonded by wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist tightly.

"My pleasure."

"What did I do to deserve this?"

"You're you. And that's what I like. Now hurry up and get dressed, then we can get breakfast."

"OK, but, seriously, thank you."

"You're welcome."

After breakfast Mr Schue had arranged with the hotel for the Glee Club to use one of the conference rooms. They met up at 12.

"OK, I have called you all here to decide on our playlist for the performances. Now, we're gonna be performing in several locations every Friday. At different landmarks in Paris and every city and country we stay in. Always on Fridays, so that you guys can spend Saturday pleasing your selves and Friday is fieldtrip day for most grade-schools in Europe. Now the kids will be a minimum of ten, so you can sing any song you have done in the last year or any new ones you can learn before Friday. So, what're we gonna sing?"

The New Directions worked for the next two hours agreeing on a playlist. They had a good few from the past year. They had the rest of the week to enjoy themselves until Friday. So the pair met up with some of thei closer freinds and decided that they would spend the rest of their day in Disneyland Paris. They had also agreed with Mr Schue to be able to stay past curfew in order to watch the fireworks.

Just getting there was kind of a pain. The hotel they were at did bus trips. One returning before the fireworks, the other returning after, they just had to try not to miss it. Showing their passes they went inside and agreed on a time and a meeting point for lunch, Dinner and fireworks. The bus ride had been cramped, so they were all a little stiff. All of the Glee club had gone, also Anthony, Mercedes' guy. He was one of the more accepting Jocks and had joined the Glee Club before Nationals. He didn't have to best voice, but he wanted to spend more time with his girl doing something they both loved.

Although this was the last stop for performing on Friday, they wanted to see the fireworks as next time they were here they would be singing during them. The song would be sung by Rachel taking the lead. 'Firework'. It had been the obvious choice.

On the bus the New Directions were practically worn out on the way back to the hotel. They Signed in outside of Mr Schue's door but the noise had made him come and see what was happening.

"Guys, it's midnight, did you just get back?"

"Yeah, sorry Mr Schue, some other family got lost and the bus had to wait for them." Mercedes explained trying not to laugh at the fact Will was only wearing Boxers and a t-shirt. He hadn't noticed until the Glee Club had started giggling.

"OK, night." He said hastily shutting the door gently and climbing back into bed with a still sleeping Emma.

"So, what do you want to do tomorrow?" Kurt asked Blaine as they climbed into their own bed.

"I don't know, sleep in, stay and hang by the pool?"

"Sounds good. I think I will join you."

"Night Kurt."

"Good night Blaine."


End file.
